


You self-sacrificial idiot

by saltandpepur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Canon Temporary Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Guilt, I don't really like North I'm sorry her character isn't very likeable, M/M, Pacifist Route, Post Revolution, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide (technically), Survivor Guilt, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: "A bullet slammed into him, a lucky shot on the soldier's part. Markus went down, warnings flashing in his vision about a critical biocomponent failure. The bullet had caught him in the heart."





	You self-sacrificial idiot

The battlefield was intense, bullets spraying everywhere, androids falling left and right, bright blue stains blooming over their vital biocomponents. Markus hid behind a crate, examining the area for the best tactical advantage.

He watched the military shoot down an android, his friend hovering over him and crying hysterically. Markus' heart ached and he took a step forward intending to help, but proved too little too late as three bullets pierced the android's body and he collapsed on top of his friend, blue blood forming a puddle. At least they were joined in death.

Markus reverted his eyes back to the battle field. There were two options. A crate, with a low risk, and a wooden barricade with a low risk and 37% survival chance. Markus chose the former and darted out from his hiding place, ready to hide again.

And then he was hit.

A bullet slammed into him, a lucky shot on the soldier's part. Markus went down, warnings flashing in his vision about a critical biocomponent failure. The bullet had caught him in the heart.

Markus dragged himself to a safer location, blood spilling out of his wound with every movement. He leaned against a wall, listening to the sounds of the fight, screams and shots and explosives. His eyes began to close. He wasn't going to make it.

"Markus!" A voice called from beside him. Markus forced his eyes open, making eye contact with an android. _Simon. ___

__"Simon..." Markus said, his voice becoming static and broken. "I won't make it."_ _

__"No..." Simon whispered. He began pulling at his shirt, at the area where his synthetic heart was located._ _

__Markus' voice turned serious. "Simon, what are you doing?"_ _

__"Our hearts are compatible, you have to take mine!" Simon said desperately._ _

__"No. No I won't!" Markus said vehemently. His system was close to shutdown._ _

__"You have to. If you die, our cause dies with you!" Simon reached towards Markus' faulty heart. "You need to live, Markus."_ _

__And with that Simon twisted his biocomponent and pulled it out. It glowed a luminous blue. Unsteadily, Simon reached towards Markus and pulled out his. It flashed red, defective._ _

__A warning flashed across Markus' vision. '2:00 minutes until shutdown.'_ _

__With some effort, Simon shoved his heart into Markus. The red warnings cleared up and the warning sounds ceased. Simon slumped against Markus, their heads resting together for a moment before Simon fell against the wall. Markus grabbed his hands, clutching them. He could see the life draining out of Simon's eyes._ _

__"I'm sorry, Simon," Markus choked out._ _

__"I'm...not..." Simon said, his voice crackling. "It was worth it. Save...our...people...Markus."_ _

__And with that, his head fell, and he was dead. Rage and sorrow ripped through Markus as tears slipped down his face. He dragged Simon into a safe space and turned to the fight, ready to avenge him. His sacrifice would not be in vain._ _

__The battle was bloody and harsh. They ended up surrounded, only a handful of them left. Markus wished Simon could've been there beside him. North looked towards him, waiting for what he would do._ _

__When Connor arrived with thousands of androids in tow, Markus could've wept. He'd had emotions for too little of a time to be this emotionally drained._ _

__So they'd won. The military was called off - in fear for loss of human lives and not for their cause but it was something. The future was full of political manoeuvres to ensure androids got the rights they deserved. But that wasn't just yet. Detroit's power was cut off with the loss of mechanical engineer androids, and so the majority of the human residents of the city had left._ _

__They were at New Jericho, those that had survived._ _

__"Where's Simon, Markus?" North asked._ _

__Markus felt his resolve begin to crumble and the tears prick his eyes but he held it in. "He didn't make it," he said. "He sacrificed his heart when mine got damaged..." Markus trailed off._ _

__North's face turned steely. "You killed him," she accused. Markus stepped back as if he'd been slapped and could feel pain._ _

__"No - I..." he began desperately._ _

__North didn't hang around to listen and turned on her heel. Josh sent him a sympathetic look before leaving him too to follow North. Markus stood alone for a few moments, processing._ _

__"Ralph thinks you should find the body of friend Simon and reactivate him. Yes, yes, reactivate," a voice said from behind him. Markus turned to find the slightly eccentric android Ralph standing there. It seemed his paranoia had helped him survive the fighting._ _

__"Reactivate..." Markus mumbled to himself. With North and Josh distracted he slipped away, giving a quick salute goodbye to Ralph who gave a messy one back._ _

__The bodies of the fallen androids had not yet been collected. Human bodies surrounded their barricade. Markus carefully walked around and stepped over bodies to where he had hidden Simon, unwilling to let him get injured even in death. He pulled him out and examined his body, more tears pricking his eyes._ _

__"I'm so sorry Simon," he wept, head falling in his unmoving chest. The hole in his sternum glared at him, blaming. Would Simon blame him too?_ _

__Markus surveyed his surroundings for a matching part. He felt sick to his stomach when he came across the torso of a PL600. Simon's model. A quick scan showed that the required biocomponent was undamaged. Markus tried not to feel guilty as he pulled it out. The PL600 android was beyond reactivation anyway._ _

__He kneeled back down by Simon again and inserted the part gently. It glowed blue and Markus watched hopefully as the life seemed to return to Simon. He opened his eyes._ _

__"Markus?" He asked._ _

__Markus grinned, relieved and pulled him up into a tight hug. "I thought I'd lost you forever," he whispered into his neck._ _

__Simon tightened his arms around him. "I knew you'd come back for me," he said gently. "We won?"_ _

__"We won," Markus grinned._ _

__"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where are North and Josh?" Simon asked._ _

__Markus' face fell and Simon assumed the worst._ _

__"Are they-" he began._ _

__"No, no." Markus shook his head. "No they're alive. We had a disagreement before I left to find you."_ _

__Simon looked inquisitively at Markus, growling and pulling him closer to rest his head in his shoulder at his dismayed look._ _

__"I told them what happened," Markus whispered. "North said that I killed you. That it was my fault."_ _

__Simon stiffened in his arms and pulled away slightly. "What? You don't believe that, do you?" He questioned. When Markus remained silent he pulled his chin up to look him in the eye._ _

__"I chose to save you. I never even gave you a choice in the matter. And when we get back, I'll tell North and Josh exactly what I think of their accusations." Simon promised._ _

__It was then that Markus noticed just how close their faces were, and his proverbial breath caught. Simon really was beautiful. He tried to evert his eyes, suddenly awkward._ _

__Simon chuckled slightly and pulled his face back to look at him. Time seemed to still as they met eyes, the snow falling gently around them. Simon lifted a hand to Markus' face and pressed it to his cheek softly. Markus dipped his head into the pressure, a new feeling bubbling inside him._ _

__He'd never noticed how pretty Simon's lips were. Simon looked down at his lips, back to his eyes and down to his lips again, almost as if...but Markus wouldn't be that lucky. Would he?_ _

__Simon inched impossibly closer until he was practically sitting in Markus' lap. "May I?" He asked breathlessly._ _

__Markus gave a jolting nod._ _

__Their lips met and it was like being alive for the first time all over again. Simon was intoxicatingly sweet and just _Simon_ and Markus found himself melting into the kiss. It was short but sweet and they broke apart, cheeks a soft blue. _ _

__Simon held his hand up to Markus, skin fading away to reveal porcelain white. Markus gently touched hands and interlocked their fingers, brushing their lips again. And in the snow, for the first time all day, he was happy._ _

__-_ _

__They made their way back to Jericho with their hands loosely linked. Simon had a steely expression on his face as he strode purposefully to locate North and Josh. Many androids never spared them a second glance. Ralph smiled at him as they passed, and Connor waved slightly from where he was sat with a human man._ _

__Simon stopped abruptly._ _

__"Simon!" North exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"_ _

__"I was," Simon said. "Markus came back for me."_ _

__There was a brief pause._ _

__"Not going to spew any more accusations, then?" Simon asked pseudo-sweetly. North shuffled a little._ _

__"I chose to sacrifice myself. Markus said no but I never actually gave him the choice. He did not kill me."_ _

__Simon gripped his hand tighter._ _

__North and Josh stood silently._ _

__There was a lot of work to be done. But eventually? Markus was sure they could be happy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Do I dislike North? Yes  
> Do I dislike North and Markus' canon relationship? Yes, it felt too quick and forced (much like Harry and Ginny in the films) and I wish you could choose between the Jericho trio.  
> Do I dislike North because of her relationship with Markus? No


End file.
